Love At First Sight
by nicolelovesmychemicalromance
Summary: Brian May, well known for being the Guitarist in the rock band Queen falls in love with a Fan that they meet before a show. Rebecca was waiting to get to the barrier hours before the show and meets the band, even though she has a VIP pass. Brecca
1. The Dream

Rebecca sat in the small window seat in her bedroom staring at the rain pouring down her window making the outside world all blurry. Her thoughts were on the concert she had tickets to the next day. She glanced round her room, every inch of her walls covered in Queen posters. She was so excited to be seeing her idols for the first time and the fact that she was lucky enough to get the very rare vip tickets made her the happiest girl in the world. It was less than 24 hours now and she'd been sent to her room because she was that hyper that her parents wished they'd never ordered her the tickets, even if it was for her birthday.

She was still watching the rain when it slowly turned into snow, with it being early January the weather was all over the place. Rebecca felt her eyes start to droop, it was only 8pm but all her excitement had tired her out, she decided to let sleep take over her and had the most amazing dream. It was the day of the concert and it was so sunny and warm she decided to walk to the arena where they were playing. With living in London she new it's be busy so she left early in the morning and decided she would wait, she walked out in her shorts, converse and Queen band top, and a Queen jacket in hand in case the weather changed, she curled her long dark hair and added volume so it was like Brian's hair! She loved Brian with all her heart and would do anything to get him to notice her! Just then the tour bus pulled up and the band members jumped out, first was Roger with his long blonde hair and his perfect white smile! Then Freddie, in his yellow jacket, then John, being as shy as always and then at last, Brian, his perfect dark mass of hair sitting on his shoulders. He glanced over in Rebecca's direction and she tried to hide in the shadows, he kept staring at where she was when she heard Freddie shout over "Brian, you coming?"  
"I'll catch you in a minute" Brian shouted back, not moving his eyes from where she was. When everyone had gone inside he walked over to her and said "Are you coming to the concert tonight?"  
Shocked and stuttering she replied with "Y-yeah, I-i have a VIP pass as well".  
"Ahh, that's all good then" he said flashing a brilliant smile. "I see you made an effort, your hair looks exactly like mine" he added.  
Surprised by his comment she smiled shyly and said "only for you, Bry" with confidence. With that he smiled another brilliant smile and opened his arms for a polite hug, she walked into his embrace and when she felt his hand under her chin she looked up and copied his motion and just as their lips met...

BOOM! Rebecca woke with a start, it had started to storm and the thunder woke her up, she glanced at her clock and it read 6:30am, she was happy with this time and thought it a good time to get up and start getting ready. Tonight was going to be the best night of her life and she didn't want anyone or anything to ruin it.

* * *

**Okay, so new fanific.**

**I know I've not finished my other one, but this is for my friend. She said she was going to write me one so i decided return the favour.**  
**She said it was pretty good so I decided to post a chapter.**  
**Thoughts and all that would be much appreciated, thanks xoxo**


	2. The Show

After two and a half hours of non stop preparing for the night, Rebecca had perfected her hair to look exactly like Brian's and her make-up was flawless. She looked amazing. One last glance in the mirror with a brilliant smile. She was proud. She was dressed, she had her tickets and £300 in her pockets for the band merch they were going to be selling. She hoped it would be enough, she would not want to leave without some of the merch! She checked the time and it said 9:05.  
"What the heck" she said to herself as she picked up her Queen jacket and left.

Just as she thought the London streets were as busy as usual. She saw several people in Queen merch and wondered whether she would be seeing them tonight. She decided to get some breakfast from McDonalds and eat it on the way. She walked straight to the O2 where they were playing. It took quite a while to get there because of the traffic and the amount of people on the streets but it was just gone 11am and she was there, her legs aching from the walk. She sat on the bench outside the entrance and waited, she was bouncing in the seat in excitement!

About and hour had past and she was still the only fan there but she heard something like a bus approaching then the tour bus pulled up in front of the entrance and she was sure she saw that dark mass of hair in the window. She panicked, got out of the seat and into the shadows hoping non of them had seen her. They all jumped out of the bus, all looking pretty excited. They loved to play London. Brian looked over to where Rebecca was stood and whispered to Freddie. Then they all walked over. Rebecca stepped out the shadows heart pounding as they kept walking towards her. Freddie as awesome as ever, Roger and his blond hair blowing in the wind, John, still being awkward and then Brian, his puffy hair bouncing with every step he took. Once they approached they all spoke at once.  
"You watching the show toni-"  
"You're hair looks ama-"  
"Hey, so how are yo-"  
"Hi"

They all stopped and then Brian said "So, are watching the show tonight?"  
"Y-yeah" stuttered Rebecca, so happy that he was talking to her.  
"I don't mean to sound rude, but could we have a look at your tickets?" Freddie asked, Rebecca knew what this was about and knowing they weren't fake handed him both tickets.  
"Wow, this was the first VIP ticket sold, did you know that?" Roger asked, slightly surprised himself.  
"Oh, erm. No I didn't" replied Rebecca.  
"Well seeing as you're here would you like the spend the day with us?" Brian suddenly asked.  
"Oh, please!" Said Rebecca excitedly!  
As they all walked in Brian walked alongside her and said "I really like your hair" and then added sarcastically "a lot like mine".  
Rebecca being quick minded said confidently "oh yeah, only for you Bry"  
With that he smiled and the continued walking into the arena.

* * *

**Okay, so new chapter. I know it's a lot like the first one but I thought that maybe some bits of Deja Vu might make it more interesting.  
I'm not sure whether you'll find it boring because of the repeated bits:s**

**So please review and tell me what you think? Pretty pretty please!  
I shall give you free hugs and kisses and cookies! Love you xoxo**


	3. The Best Day Ever

As she walked into the Arena she was shocked at the sheer size of it, she was supposed to be spending the whole day with them and had no idea what she was going to do or wear she had to go. She just stared at the stage that was already put up and the lighting and sound equipment, she heard someone walk up behind her and instantly knew it was Brian, she felt his arm go round her waist, not in any sort of way, just a way that he knew would guide her where to go, but she still felt alive with his touch. She wanted him to touch her more often. They went up to the stage and said they had to practise, she loved every minute of it, watching them have fun and all that, soon it was over though and there was still a bit of time left to do whatever they wanted, they weren't bothering with hair or makeup because they'd just get all sweaty and it'd wear off. Brian said he'd like to hand round with Rebecca and get to know her, they all sensed he had developed feelings for her already. Rebecca saw that Brian had come walking towards her and when he reached her he sat down next to her, he asked her things like her favourite colour, celebrity crushes and stuff like that. They got to know each other really well and as Brian learned more about her, he fell for her more and more, he already knew she liked him more than the other and he knew he would love her forever. As they carried on talking Rebecca started to notice the feelings he showed in his eyes and he wasn't afraid to show them, it's like he wanted her to know how he felt but not exactly tell her, he didn't want to sound like a creepy stalker. They'd only known each other around two hours after all. Soon it was time for the show to start and they could hear all the fans outside getting hyper and developing that buzzing feeling you get. Rebecca jumped down from the stage and stood right at the barrier knowing she would be able to see Brian so clearly from there. He looked down at her only seeing her, she had this glow to her, that only he could see that made even her worst flaw amazing. She looked up at him, her heart beating a tattoo in her chest, she loved him with all her heart, body, mind and soul. He was hers forever.

The doors soon opened and the crowds started pouring in, of course Becca had the best place there but that was the last thing on her mind, she wanted to see her Bry. The Arena had soon filled up and if was only a matter of minutes that the most amazing people to walk this Earth would soon be stood infront of her again, it was going to be a day she would always remember. Soon a count down had begun and even though she knew she'd be seeing them again after the concert this was the moment she was waiting for. The moment they came out and stood on the stage. At that moment was now, as soon as she saw them one by one and they got in their places as she saw earlier that day, she just burst into tears, even though she knew what was going to happen it was the atmosphere around her that made it like it was the first time she was seeing it. Tear still pouring down her face without no introduction they started to play One Vision. She sang along with all her heart screaming out the words, being pushed and rammed into the barrier as people tried to get her place. She refused to move. It had been an amazing night but it was soon over, her voice was hoarse from all the singing, well screaming, and her eyes stung from the amount of tears she cried that night. It was an amazing night, not one anything would beat, well except something else, but that thought was staying in her head.

Soon she was backstage with the Band again and the other people who had got the VIP tickets, she wanted to kill anyone who got near Brian, anyone who hugged him. But when it got to her she got the best autograph in the world and the longest hug out of all the other fans, placing her head on his chest and feeling his heart beat made her feel so safe, but his pulse was so rapid, it was like he was nervous round her, like he was afraid of hurting her, and she knew they were going to be together! It felt like forever to Becca untill it would be the time she was alone with the band again, but when she was they took her out to a quiet secluded bar and they weren't disturbed, they had a laugh and enjoyed the evening, but she got to the point where she wanted to be alone with her Bry. After a while she quietly excused herself and went outside to get some fresh air, not five minutes after the band were outside getting ready to go home, Brian said he's see them all later and Becca knew he was going to spend the whole night with her. They walked over to Hyde park and on the way Brian slipped his hand into hers, she looked up at him as she entwined her fingers into his. Once they got there that sat under the biggest tree they could find and just hugged, and talked. They spoke about the stars, badgers and foxes. Brian was currently talking about how much he hated badger killing when Becca interrupted him.  
"Brian, I love you" she said it hastily out of nerves but clear enough for him to hear it.  
"I know you do" he replied, she felt disappointment as she realised that he didn't say it back, but made sure she didn't show it.  
"I love you too" he said only a couple of seconds after. Becca broke into a dazzling smile that under the moons light looked so beautiful that any man would fall for her. Brian leaned in slowly and she followed suit and they kissed softly, only for a few seconds. They went back to cuddling and fell asleep under the tree in the moonlight with Brians trench coat as a quilt.

* * *

**Okay, so it might seem that I had rushed them into loving each, but I tried to base it on the whole idea of love at first sight.**

**I would still like to know what you thought to it though, and any constructive criticism will be taken on board!**

**Lots of hugs:) xoxo**


	4. Telling mum and dad

The sunlight struggled to break through the leaves of the tree they was lying under. It was early morning and the birdsong was incredible beautiful today. Brian was awake, he was looking at Rebecca, thinking how peaceful she looked and of course how gorgeous she was. He heard some rustling in the bushes near the tree, he looked over and saw the cutest little fox walk out of the bushes. He knew a lot on foxes and new what scared them and what didn't. He slowly got up, and started to tred carefully over to the Fox. He knew the Fox was only little so he decided to be extra careful, he slowly stroked behind her ear and then carefully picked her up. He walked back over to the tree and sat back down still holding the Fox.

It was around 8am when Rebecca slowly woke from her sleep. She quickly checked if Brian was there, making sure the previous night wasn't a dream. Seeing he was still there put a smile on her face, then she noticed what he was holding. The shock apparent on her face he said "Don't be alarmed, she's perfectly harmless". Becca knew he was telling the truth and went to stroke the small Fox. "I was thinking of keeping her as a pet, if you wanted?" he asked.  
"Oh yes, if that's okay" she said, smiling. "What shall we name her?" She continued.  
"I was thinking Pixie?" He answered.  
"Oh, that's a beautiful name" Becca said looking up, she saw a big rain cloud start to block the suns warm rays. "I think I should get back, my parent's will be wondering where I am." Sighed Becca.  
"I'll walk you, then I'll know where you live" Brian said. As they got up and walked out of Hyde park they got a few funny looks, who was this commoner with the amazing Rock Star. They just carried on walking as if there was no-one around and soon they got to Becca's house. They said a small goodbye and shared a quick kiss and Brian watched as she ran up the path to the front door, she looked up and saw that the curtains in her parents bedroom were still closed, she opened the door, whispered "I love you" to Brian and he replied with "I'll call you, I love you" and then she closed the door closed the door, hurried to her room, and closed the bedroom door. She got into some joggers and a baggy top, brushed the hairspray out of her hair, tied it up into a bobble and wiped off her make-up then sat in her window seat, memories of last night flooding through her mind. She was dating one of the hottest most famous men in the world. When the Queenies find out about this they'll go crazy. Becca had been home about an hour when she heard her parents stirring in the next room. Not five minutes after there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she said and her mother entered the room.  
"Good morning darling, how was the concert" her mother asked. Becca was surprised, her mum was so calm.  
"It was amazing mum, you wouldn't believe it, it's was one of the best nights ever"  
"Well, I'm glad you had fun sweetie, come down for breakfast it'll be ready in about 5 minutes, you're dads cooking bacon sandwiches."  
"Okay mum" Becca said, grinning. Her mum was so happy to see her so happy. Just as she was leaving the room Rebecca said quickly "Mum don't be mad at me!"  
"Why would I be mad at you?" She asked surprised.  
"Because.." She paused "because I'm dating Brian May" she finished. The shock on her mums face made her stomach sink, but then she burst into the widest smile she'd ever done. "Oh my god, Becca that's amazing, wow! You have to bring him home one day". Rebecca smiled the most happiest smile in the world, her mum wasn't mad. She got up and hugged her mum, she hadn't in ages and she missed it. When they let go they both walked downstairs for breakfast.

Rebecca and her parents were in the front room talking about the previous night when her phone started ringing, it was Brian.  
"Hey" she answered.  
"Morning darling" he replied. "I was wondering, because we haven't got a show today, would you like to do something"  
Smiling Becca replied with "Oh yes, that would be great. Do you want to come round mine? My parents want to meet you"  
A couple of seconds past and Brian didn't reply. Then he asked "The know about us?"  
Rebecca felt and pang of guilt as she said "Yeah, I had to tell them."  
"Sure, I'd love to come round!" Said Brian happily. Rebecca sighed with relief and said cheerily "Okay, come round at 5 if that's okay?"  
"That's great, see you soon. I love you"  
"I love you too"

Rebeca told her parents the plans, and they all hurried to get ready and to tidy up the already spotless house. Well, it's not everyday you have rock star come and visit, is it?


	5. The Visit

The time had gone so quickly and it was soon 5pm, Rebecca sat on the sofa nervously waiting for Brian to knock on the door. He parents sat on the small love seat opposite a bit too excited for Becca's liking, she didn't know what her parents would think of Brian and hopefully they didn't embarrass her. This was the first time she had had a boy round who wasn't a friend. It felt like an eternity to Becca but in reality was only a few minutes past five and there was a quiet knock on the door. Becca's parents rushed to get it but she just simply said "I'll get it" and hurried off.

She took a deep breath and then opened the door, Brian looked amazing in a white shirt and skinny jeans and black converse, he looked perfect and she knew her parents would like him immediately.  
"Hey" she said.  
"Hey" he replied giving her a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Come in" she said and he obeyed. Following her into her front room she introduced them. Shaking her fathers hand and planting a small kiss on her mothers he sat down next to Becca on the sofa and they started off the evening nicely. They got to know each other quickly and approved of each other even quicker. Soon it was 6:30 and dinner was started a nice lasagne to talk over and some red wine. Becca was shocked, her parents never put in this much effort into anything. It was unreal, but she thought it was probably because they wanted to make a good first impression on the well known rock star. Soon it was time to leave and Brian being polite and gentlemanly asked her parent's if she could go round the next evening and maybe stop for the night. Her parents approved straight away and it was done, a great friendship had been built that night.

As Becca said goodbye to Brian he whispered I love you in her ear and kissed her more passionately than they have before. He walked down the path and waved, then walked away. She shut the door and sighed, he was perfect to her.


	6. Her First Time

Rebecca ran upstairs and got changed into something more comfortable. She went downstairs to find her parents tidying up, she went to help when her mum took her into the hallway.  
"Hey Becs, it's about Brian"  
A worried look flashed across her face and she replied with "What about him?"  
"No, no, no!" Her mother said seeing the worried look on Becca's face "it's nothing, I was just going to say that I think he's a keeper. He's nothing like I expected, he's so sweet and nice! Don't split up with him"  
"Mum, I wasn't planning on splitting up with him, I love him, I always will."  
"I would say it's a bit too early to say you love him darling" her mother said.  
"No it isn't" Rebecca cried, I love him and did love him well before he met me remember! I'm still a Queenie even if I am dating a band member, I will not stop liking their music"  
"I know, I was just saying"  
"I know mum, I'm pretty tired now, I'm gonna go to be"  
"Okay hunny, night"  
"Night"

That night Rebecca had a deep dreamless sleep. Waking up refreshed and in a good mood in the morning. She got out of bed and had a shower she used her best shower gel smelling of coconuts and shampoo and conditioner smelling of lemon grass, leaving her smelling summery. She sat in her towel robe in the window seat and checked her Tumblr and Twitter. She hadn't been on in a while and she hadn't missed much.

It was a while after when she realised her long hair had dried, she changed, put a little more makeup on than usual but not too much to show she had made an effort. She straightened her hair and said a quick goodbye to her parents, it was raining out so she put the hood of her Queen jacket over her head. She didn't know where Brian and the band lived but she went for a walk. Twenty minutes later a car drove past a pipped at her, then turned round. It was Brian, she got in the car and they drove to his house.

After a half an hour drive that parked in the driveway or a large, more modern house. It was all glass fronted and you could see the interior was really plain. She loved it. She turned round to Brian and said hey, she went into kiss him and he moved her over onto his lap so she was straddling him. He was crushing his lips onto hers and she was doing the same thing, she knew what was going to happen today and she wanted it just as much as he did! They got out of the car and into the house. It seemed pretty empty but she thought everyone was out, but as she was upstairs she walked past a door and there seemed to be snoring. She figured everyone was asleep.

She walked through a door into a large spacious room which she gathered to be Brian's room. She turned round to see him shutting the door. He walked up to her and kissed her again, pushing her up to the wall next to the door. His hands ran up her thighs and lifted her off the floor, she wrapped her legs round his waits. Rebecca was ripping off his shirt popping off a few buttons in the process and then moving her hand up towards the ceiling as Brian pulled off her top. Her hands grabbed the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his mass of hair. She could feel his pants getting tighter as he kept pushing her against the wall he felt his hand find the clasp of her bra and undo with a flick of his wrist, he was good. He felt her right breast, rubbing his thumb round her nipple and she moaned into his mouth. She reached for his belt buckle and undid then finally pulling his trousers down and looking down at his bulge new he was big. He stroked his member through his pants and then teared her shorts off he could tell she was already wet. He slowly pulled her pants down and rubbed he clit slowly, he pulled down his boxers and revealed he was bigger than she thought, he moved his hands up and down her thighs as he pushed into her slowly, she gasped in pain and he cooed her untill she relaxed, he started to thrust slowly and soon she began to moan slightly so he began thrusting into her more and more until they were both moaning, they room got so hot and stuffy that the window started to fog up. Brian was ready to blow when he felt her ready to orgasm, she started pulsing and as soon as he exploded inside of her she let out the loudest moan yet. He put her down and they collapsed onto the floor and fell asleep there entwined together. It was amazing and Rebecca loved every minute of it. She knew she'd be getting more.

* * *

**So, this chapter is for the wonderful person who reviewed this story and said i should carry on uploading!**

**This chapter might seem rushed, man, they've only been together for three days BUT this fanfiction is being written for my best friend and I write what she wants, sometimes.**

**So, I know it's rushed but she didn't want to wait any longer for le sexy time, so yeah.**

**and the chapters start to get longer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love Nicole Louise..xoxo**


	7. The New Family

Becca heard people talking downstairs and woke up. She was surprised to see Brian was already awake.  
"Hello princess" he said getting up and helping her up.  
"Hiya Bri" she replied.  
"Everyone only woke up about ten minutes ago, we wouldn't have missed much"  
"Okay, what shall I wear?"  
"Here, wear this" it was an oversized shirt. God how long she had been waiting for something like this and she had it from the most amazing person on earth. He started getting changed himself and when she slipped the shirt over her head she felt right. She didn't care what other people though. It was perfect.

Brian had finished getting changed and becca wasn't bothered with the way she looked, messy straight hair looked good on her. As they walked down the corridor past all the other band members bedroom a girl with long blonde flowing hair and beautiful big blue eyes came out of the room on the end. Becca noticed she was wearing a mens shirt too and didn't feel alone like she knew she would of if she was the only one. The girl smiled at Brian and Becca then walked downstairs. They followed her and when the got into the kitchen they saw the girl sat on Rogers lap kissing him.  
"Hey Becca" said Freddie as she and Brian walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey guys" she said to everyone.  
"Well you've already met us lot, this is Nicole. She's my girl" Roger said, Becca looked over to the girl who was blushing and smiling at Roger and said a small hello, she replied back very shyly. Becca knew they could get along okay.  
"Some toast" Freddie asked.  
"Oh yes please, I'm starving" Rebecca said, Roger looked over at Brian, and then over at Becca, looked at her appearance and said  
"Well, I guess this means you're part of the family now"  
Becca knew that they knew they had had sex at that point, but it didn't bother her.

Later in the evening Roger and Nicole had gone out for a meal and Freddie and Deacy where downstairs watching telly and Brian and Becca where watching a film up in his room. It had been a quiet day, and she couldn't have asked for a better one. Becca had helped Nicole get ready for the date and they got to know each other really well and they became really good friends. She had finally lost her virginity to the one she loved and she had a whole new family. How better could life get?

* * *

**Omg, my iPod actually let me upload this! I'm so happy!**

**anyway, there should be a lot more updates now and all that stuff so yeah:3**

**enjoy,**

**Nicole Louise xoxo**


	8. The Accident

It was the next day and Becca had to go home. She had enjoyed her time at the band's house so much that she never wanted to leave. Brian decided to walk her home so he could spend more time with her and then catch a taxi back to his. They had been walking for about ten minutes when they hear a car beep. They chose to ignore it because it was part of everyday life when living in london, they wished they hadn't. The car had come speeding onto the path where they had been walking and ran straight into them. Becca had got the full impact of the collision and when Brian managed regain consciousness he saw that his Becs was layed next to him, still unconscious and bleeding, very badly. He ran to the nearest payphone and dialled 999 and rushed to tell them what he could remember. He ran back to where becca was lying, she had so many cuts and bruises and her arms and legs were at a funny angle, but nothing seemed broken. He sighed with relief but he still couldn't stop her from bleeding. He didn't even know where she was bleeding from she was covered in so many cuts and gashes. He simply stayed there until the paramedics came.

When they arrived they rushed Becca onto a stretcher and after assessing him quickly decided he wasn't too badly injured and let him sit with her. It felt like and eternity untill they reached A&E. They rushed her off the Ambulance and he followed. As soon as they were inside he was dragged in another room to have his cuts cleaned and the worse ones stitched. After that he was lead into a private room and he saw Becca lying peacefully on the bed. She still looked like an angel even with all the cuts and bruises. The cuts where only small but still a lot of blood came out. He was shocked. He sat on got the chair and moved it right next to her bed. He would not leave her side until she regained consciousness, however long that might be.

Only about and hour had past when there was a knock on the door. It was Roger and Nicole. They had brought a Get Well card and some chocolate for when she woke up, and to also keep Brian company. They were shocked when they saw the state of her and were glad they hadn't of seen what Brian did when he woke up. The look of sadness on Brian's face was enough to make them sit down for a couple of hours. They didn't speak much, just sat there watching her to see if anything changed. Only the nurses coming in and disturbing them. You could cut the Atmosphere with a knife. Soon it was 7pm and Roger and Nicole had to leave, but just as they were about the leave the room Freddie came storming in, fuming that the hospital staff hadn't let him come in and sooner. He said a quite hello and goodbye to Roger and Nic and then sat down. He asked how she was doing but got no reply. He went over to his close friend and hugged him. He could feel Brian sobbing into his shoulder and didn't break off the hug until Brian was ready to. It was soon the end of visiting hours and Freddie had to go seeing as he wasn't family or anything like that to Becca. He said a small goodbye to Brian and then left.

One day had past, no change.  
Or the next.  
Or the next.  
Soon it had been nearly a week and Becca still hadn't woken up. Brian only having around ten minutes of sleep a day was shattered and close to collapsing. The band had visited several time and noticed the tiredness in his eyes and also Becca's parents. Today was different though. Brian was holding her hand and talking softly to her when he felt her grip on his hand tighten, he looked down in shock. Then quickly looking at her face and seeing her eyes flutter open like she hadn't been in an accident&she had just been in a mere deep sleep. She noticed where she was immediately and asked what had happened. After he explained to doctor came in and said she was ready to leave. He discharged her and they were on their way to Becca's.

* * *

**Yay, even more.**

**This might seem rushed but so does the whole story,**

**it needed a bit of a twist as well:3 **

**Enjoy!**

**Nicole Louise xoxo**


	9. Give me your body!

They reached her house and Brian held her hand in his. He made a promise never to let anything hurt his princess again, ever. He was annoyed that it was a hit and run, and he wanted to find the fuckers and make them sorry that they ever hurt her, but whenever he mentioned anything like it she'd snap. She didn't want her boy to do anything like the sort, she was okay. They reached her front door and he knocked quite loudly. They heard rushing inside and then the locks click. The door swung open and Becca's mother stood in the doorway, when she realised that her daughter was stood there she hugged her like she hadn't seen her for a year. Brian dropped her hand and let her hug her mother back.

After a few minutes they were all sat in the front room talking, Becca's mum was practically bouncing with joy that her daughter was okay. Her mum had said he could stay for a few nights if he wanted. He didn't hesitate to reply. He still wanted to be with his girl just to make sure she was recovering okay. Most of her bruises has faded to a pale yellow colour and the majority of her scabs had healed when she was in her coma. She was looking thinner though, probably due to the loss of food. She was already skinny&Brian had to get used to her looking thinner. He loved her thin curvy structure.

It was a couple of hours later and Becca was feeling awfully tired. She and Brian went up to her room and cuddled on her bed for ages. Stroking his finger up and down her arm, she drifted off to sleep. Brian was wide awake, he could watch her sleep all night. She hadn't been asleep long when she stirred and woke up.  
"Bri?" She asked.  
"Yes honey?" He saw her try and answer his question but the only way she could was to rshow him. She put her hand round his next and kissed him passionately, even more passionately than the first time. Knowing what she wanted from just one kiss he broke from her grasp.  
"Becca, I" he paused. "I can't"  
Seeing the sadness on her face broke his heart, he didn't ever want to upset her. Seeing her question in her eyes he continued.  
"I can't, because I don't want to cause you anymore pain"  
"But, I'm fine, I'm not in any pain at all anymore"  
"Becs, it'll still hurt, maybe not as much as it did last time, but it will"  
"Brian, I want this" she paused. "I want you"  
Her hand was still round his neck and he gave in, he loved her and was going to give her everything she wanted. Kissing her softly he lifted up her top, as soon it was on the floor Becca started to pull open his shirt popping off buttons as she did. It was only a matter of seconds and they were fully naked and he was ready to enter her, he stared at her to see if she had changed her mind but her hadn't. He entered her slowly than before not wanting to hurt her, she noticed that it still hurt, but not enough to make her cry. He started to thrust in a slow rhythm and she enjoyed it more than last time. She started to scratch his back and shoulders and he knew she was enjoying it. Soon his thrusting got faster and Becca knew he was close. She was too. Their breathing became erratic and his thrust became quicker still. The scratch marks on his pale skin came out bright red and some had drawn blood. One last thrust and Brian exploded inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and rested his head on her chest.

The past week was awful for Brian, but today was perfect. He wouldn't have had it any other way. Becca didn't know what happened since the accident but didn't want anything to change. Her life was finally perfect. They both fell asleep like that, their deep breathing fading until soft and gentle. They were together again and happy, asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Okay, last one tonight, but hopefully this will be enough:3**

**Ill be posting a few more everyday now that it's working so Yeah, enjoy!**

**Nicole Louise!3**


	10. The Nice Accident!

**So, here you go!&there's a nice little surprise in this one!:3**

**its only short because, well, because I wanted to leave Becca hanging, so here you go!:3**

* * *

Rebecca woke up beaming, she went over what happened last night and was so happy, she looked over to the side of her and saw Brian smiling. Why was he always awake before her? She snuggled up to him and as she did he bid her good morning.

She replied and carried on hugging him. She felt a small kiss on her forehead and smiled. She loved him so much.

It wasn't long after that when they got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Becca's parents were already downstairs and eating breakfast. They all talked about anything an everything&soon they were all finished. Rebecca went upstairs to get a quick shower. As she got undressed and put her clothes in the laundry basket something caught her eye. The box of tampons stood on the windowsill hidden behind everything, but it practically jumped out at her. She got in the shower and started to think about why she had a horrible gut feeling. It wasn't until she was nearly finished in the shower that she was quite late. Her period should have been during the time she was in a coma, but she knew she wasn't just late, she was never just late. She got out the shower, dried off her long dark hair&got dressed into some shorts and tights, a band top and her favourite Queen jacket. She wasn't going to stop wearing her Queen merch just because she was with one of the band members. She went downstairs and said she was going out for a bit, Brian quickly jumped up to join her. She put her hand up to stop him and said  
"No, you look really tired, go and get some more sleep"  
"I'm not, I'm used to not having much sleep"  
"But, I'm not being mean, you look really rough, just please go up and get a few more hours"  
Reluctantly he nodded and went upstairs slowly to Becca's room. She unlocked the front door and shouted bye to everyone. As soon as she shut the front door behind her she sighed and rubbed her stomach. If there was a little baby growing inside of her she'd do anything for the little boy or girl. She knew Brian would be happy for them, whether the baby wasn't planned or not.

She started walking off towards the nearest chemist, wondering if she was pregnant how people would react to the news. Different scenarios were floating round her head and before she knew it, she was at the chemist. She looked at all the pregnancy tests and even though it was expensive she got the best one there was, she didn't want any of the cheaper one's to go wrong. As she walked back out the shop she took the stick and the instructions out of the box and shoved them deep inside her shorts pockets, she didn't want her parents knowing straight away. She threw the box in the nearest bin. She would tell them there was nothing she wanted. As she walked back to her house, thoughts of her future were flying round her head. How the baby would look like, whether she or he would have Brian's hair or be as talented as him, how they'll have a great life.

She got back to hers and opened the front door.  
"Becca?" Asked her mum. Who else would it be? Becca thought.  
"Yeah mum, it's me" suddenly the small stick in her pocket weighed tons.  
"I would have thought you'd be home a bit later"  
"Yeah, there was nothing I wanted and I got bored"  
"Oh okay, well Brian's still sleeping."  
"Okay" and with that she walked upstairs and went straight to the bathroom. She did all she had to do and soon she was waiting for the result.

Positive.

Rebecca felt a mix of shock and happiness. She put the test and the instructions in bin in the bathroom, but made sure no-one would notice them and walked into her room. She looked over to her bed and saw Brian, he was still sleeping, he looked so much better than he did earlier. She walked over to her window seat and sat down. Rubbing her belly she could tell it wasn't empty. She loved this feeling. She felt whole&knowing that the baby was Brian's was just amazing.

She was sat on her window seat for quite a while, staring at Brian, and then her belly and then back at Brian, rubbing where the baby will soon be. He finally stirred and woke up, smiling when he saw her sat by her window, he got up and sat down next to her bringing her legs on his lap. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back and knew she had to tell him there and then.  
"Bri?" She asked.  
"Yeah" he said studying her face to see if he could tell what it was, his face dropped, he couldn't. Seeing this she quickly reassured him.  
"No, no, no! It's nothing bad, honest"  
"What is it"  
"I-i" she hesitated. She took a deep breath and carried on "Brian, I'm pregnant"  
His face was never one she would forget. He was beaming from ear to ear! She smiled to! He stood up pulling her up with him and hugged her, picking her up as he did. Then he kissed her. It was a kiss that she'd never shared with him before, it was passionate but not too much and the butterfly's in her stomach were going crazy!

* * *

**So yeah:3**

**thoughts and comments much appreciated!**

**sorry again for the shortness of this chapter!**

**Nicole Louise!x**


	11. Now Lets Have A Party

After a few days Becca was stopping at the band's house again, they had decided to only tell the band, they would tell their families when they were ready too. The excitement was still fresh and was sparked by anything. The last week forgotten about as Becca's bruises had disappeared and most of her scabs had healed, she was practically better. As they were getting ready Becca kept rubbing her bump, it was just a habbit now, but she knew she's be doing it a lot more in the future. She was starting to worry about her figure though. She was going to start eating more healthily and keep moisturising her stomach, so she didn't have stretch marks. Brian kept trying to tell her she didn't need to, she'd still be beautiful but she was seventeen, she didn't want to ruin her figure yet.

They got a taxi and told the driver to drop them off a few blocks away. Don't want anyone knowing where the band lives now do they? On the journey they started talking about baby names and how spoilt and happy they'd be. They were both so excited. Even on the short walk to the house they talked about nothing but the baby. It seemed like time was flying though. It was only 3 days since they found out, but the excitement was still new like they only knew five minutes ago. Life was good. Brian unlocked the front door and walked towards the sound of voices. As they approached the kitchen they saw Freddie moving his arms about it distress. As they walked in they heard what he was saying.  
"We going to have to tour soon! People are going to start getting pretty pissed off with us!"  
"Freddie!" Roger said calmly "We only just finished our uk tour two weeks ago, can't we just have a longer break?"  
"No, we bloody well can't! We need to go over to Japan, and soon"  
"This isn't fair, I think we're all pretty tired out still and I'm not leaving Nicole again, also what about Brian? I'm sure he wouldn't want to leave Becca just yet, she's just got out of hospital if you don't remem- oh hi" he'd just realised Becca and Brian were stood in the doorway. Freddie whipped his head up to look at where they were stood, the shock on his face was a picture just seeing them stood there unexpectedly. Brian and Becca laughing at his reaction and Roger joining. John looked up sheepishly a cute smile on his face. When Freddie composed himself he smiled and greeted them and motioned to the empty chairs for them to sit down. Brian shook his head.  
"We need to tell you something" he said simply, not letting on anything.  
"Not yet" Becca whispered to Brian, they heard moving around upstairs, Roger looked up to the roof of the kitchen and smiled. Nicole walked down the stairs and into the kitchen walking over and kissing Roger on the cheek and smiling at Becca, she smiled back.  
"Well, what did you need to tell us?" asked Freddie concerned. Becca beamed.  
"Erm, well.." He hesitated.  
"I'm pregnant" cried Becca, she couldn't keep it in any longer. The first one to jump up and give her a hug was Nicole as she had quicker reactions then the guys, she was smiling too. She quickly kissed her on the cheek and that was when everyone realised what Becca had just said. They all smiled from ear to ear, they all got up to hug her and congratulate her and Brian, they all hugged them for a very long time. Becca was surprised when Deaky got up and hugged her and planted a small kiss on her cheek. She hadn't really spoke to him much during the time she'd spent at the band's house, but she knew he was shy and she knew they'd get along well when they got to know each other more.

That night there were celebrations to be had. Roger and Nicole went to the supermarket to get some beer and some stuff for Becca if she weren't gonna drink and some food. They were all so happy to have a little baby in the family. It was only going to be a small party and they all knew not to say anything to Becca's and Brian's families just yet. Before Roger and Nicole got back though Becca had a quick conversation with Freddie about the argument. He was sad that she had heard it but agreed with her, they would stay another week and then they would tour, only for a couple of weeks though, mainly in japan and Becca and Nicole could join them because she would still be able to fly. He admitted it was an amazing idea and was glad she was a part of the family. They would have gotten nowhere if she hadn't of voice it. It wasn't long after that when Rog and Nic got back and then soon the party was underway. Becca only had one glass of wine but stuck to the orange juice that Roger and Nicole had got her on the off chance she would want to stay on the safe side of things.

It wasn't long 'till people were a bit tipsy and messing about. It was such a laugh for Becca to see everyone like this. Especially Roger. He was hilarious. Until he collapsed on the sofa clutching Nicole. She looked like she was having a laugh until she was still pinned down to the sofa for about ten minutes later and couldn't move. He helped John carry him up to their room. Then they came back down and enjoyed the rest of the night. Played a game of twister which was hilarious. Of course Becca didn't play because she didn't want to hurt the baby but she still had fun watching them. Drunk Freddie kept suggesting baby names like Rogerina and every time he did she laughed at him, his ideas were so amazing. She kept looking over at Bry, seeing him smiling and having a laugh just made her so happy. They were doing the right thing.

It wasn't soon after when everyone started to calm down. Nicole made her way upstairs to look after Roger and Becca was left on her own with Brian, Freddie and John watching a stupid late night movie that was on telly. She was surprised at how funny and lovely Deaky could be. The drink had obviously brought the real John out but she was amazed. He was so nice and he kept cracking jokes. Her life had changed so much in two weeks. She had a new family who she loved. She had gotten closer to John during the night because of the drink and she was just so happy. And in a week she was going to be touring with the band. They didn't know it yet but Freddie was going to bring it up at breakfast tomorrow. The movie neared it's end and everyone went to bed. It was a perfect night and she couldn't be happier


	12. It's A Beautiful Day

It was the next morning and when Becca woke up she was surprised to see Brian sleeping next to her. He was normally up before her, it must have been the drink last night. She got up and went downstairs, no-one was in the kitchen. Everyone must have been hungover from the night before. She decided to make every one English breakfast apart from Brian, he'd have to tell her what he wanted. As she started getting the food ready she looked out the window and saw something move in the vast back garden! She opened the big glass doors and walked outside and a small red animal walked warily towards her. It was Pixie. She'd forgotten all about her. She knelt down and the small fox walked so she was sat infront of her knees. Becca picked her up and stroked her, she was still only a baby but was a lot bigger than Becca remembered. It had only been a few minutes but Becca thought she best be getting on with breakfast. She put Pixie down and walked back into the kitchen. She washed her hands and carried on cooking the breakfast. She was nearly finished when Brian walked down.  
"Morning love" he said tiredly  
"Good morning, what do you want for breakfast?"  
"Oh, I'll just have toast thanks:) do you want me to put the kettle on?"  
"Yes please" with that Becca had put on some toast for Brian and he had sorted out everyone's tea and coffee. When his breakfast was ready he sat down and ate silently. Then he noticed the back doors were open.  
"Princess, did you open the back doors?"  
"Oh, yeah. I saw something move outside so I went to check it out. It was only Pixie" she smiled.  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about her to be honest, we've been so busy"  
"Yeah" she replied.  
"Ten pounds on Roger's the first on down here" Brian then said, quite unexpectedly.  
"Why's that?" Becca asked curiously.  
"He loves an english breakfast and after the night we all had. One sniff and he'd be awake and down here"  
"Oh" said Becca laughing. That was definitely Roger

Brian had soon finished his breakfast and Becca was plating up everyone elses. Brian poured their coffee and they sat with each other in the front room flicking through the varied morning shows. They decided to stick a random film on and just talk. Soon after that they heard moving upstairs, and low and behold Roger came walking slowly down the stair rubbing his head. He mumbled a morning, Becca and Brian watching him closely as he walked into the kitchen. They saw his face light up when he saw what was on the table waiting for them and he ran over to his seat. They stood up and followed him, standing in the doorway they saw him already finish off his eggs. Becca had never seen anything like it and was amused by it. It was only five minutes later and Roger had cleaned off his whole plate, he put it in the sink and started to drink at his coffee. He was so silent, she looked Brian and he gave a look to say 'he's normally like this when an english breakfast is made'. Becca smiled and broke the silence  
"Enjoy that?" She asked. Roger looked up for the first time since he'd started eating his breakfast.  
"Yes, thanks" he replied, he was red eyed and look hugely hungover. She laughed, and said you're welcome. Aw, he was so cute when he was hungover. She started to laugh even more. Then she felt a turn in her stomach. She stopped laughing abruptly and felt her stomach, she felt it turn again. She quickly ran out the room leaving a shocked look on both Brian's and Roger's face.

When she got upstairs she ran into the large white bathroom and over to the toilet, she had gotten there just in time because as she reached it she threw up. So many thoughts ran threw her head. She shouldn't have morning sickness. She knew all about that because she was in college to be a midwife. The earliest someone got morning sickness was two weeks. She threw up again into the toilet and heard someone quickly rush into the bathroom. She knew it was Brian. Just before she threw up for a third time he ran over to her and pulled her hair out of her face. When she had finally stopped being sick Brian walked into their room and got her toothbrush out of her small bag of clothes that she'd brought. She got up slowly so she wasn't sick again, she brushed her teeth being watch closely by Brian incase she need him for something. When she had finished she turned round. The smiling laughing Becca had been replaced by a pale sullen faced girl. He opened his arms for a hug and she walked into his embrace. Being in his arms she felt better, but she was so confused as to why she was sick. She decided to book and appointment with the doctor for the next day to figure stuff out. Letting go of her but grabbing her hand in his they walked into their room, she picked up the phone, walking over to the glass wall she made a phone call to the doctor. Brian sat on the bed and watched her, concerned. Two minutes later she put the phone down.  
"Well that's that then" she said.  
"What's happening?"  
"I have to go in tomorrow to try and see what's up"  
"Okay, I'll take you" he smiled.  
"Yeah, it's a nice day"  
"It is, you can borrow a towel out of there if you were thinking about sunbathing"  
"Yeah, I might do later" she replied.  
"Come on, let's go back downstairs"  
With that, they made their way into the kitchen again. They had only really been gone just under ten minutes and Roger was sat in the front room, he looked up when they entered.  
"Are you okay?" He asked Becca, looking really worried. She'd never expect Roger to look like that, especially as it was her who was sick and not Nicole.  
"Yeah, I'm good"  
"Good" he said, he looked slight relaxed when he said this, but still looked worried.

Soon they heard a lot of moving upstairs and it seemed like everyone came running down at once Deaky, then Nicole, then Freddie. Their breakfast was still warm but just as Nicole ran into the kitchen Freddie shouted "Nicole, come in here a sec love"  
She came in looking slightly upset after seeing the breakfast I had made. She'd soon have a smile back on her beautiful face. Becca knew what was going to be said.  
"As you all know, we were a bit mystified as to what we were going to do for our Japan tour"  
Everyone became alert then.  
"Roger wanted to stay a bit longer" he continued Rogers face lit up, "So we are, only for a week though" back to moody Rog, "And when we do tour Japan, Becca and Nicole are coming with us" Freddie finished.  
3,2,1. Everyone burst into huge smiles. Roger glad that he wouldn't be leaving Nicole again, Nicole glad that she would be cheering on her boy from the wings. And Brian, he looked like and angel not only was he not leaving Becca but he would also have bump with him every minute of the week. It was perfect. John, just smiled happy that everyone else was happy. He was so cute.  
"And all to the genius thinking of Miss Rebecca Parker" Added Freddie.  
Everyone looked at Becca smiling, wow. She never felt so please with herself. She started to feel her cheeks go scarlet red.  
"Erm, you best eat your Breakfast before it gets cold" was all Becca could think of saying. With that Nicole was in the kitchen in two seconds. Deaky and Freddie looked at each other and walked slowly in the kitchen. Their day just got better. They smiled and ran to their seats.

Everyone decided to have a quiet day and stay in so Becca decided to use on of the towels Bry said she could and sunbath. As she went out side and lay the towel on the thick green grass she saw Pixie come out of some bushes and lay next to the towel. She was so cute. Becca layed down on her back and felt the heat of the sun wash over her whole body. It wasn't long after that when she drifted into a light sleep.

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping for when the faint smell of chips wafted out of the back door. When she finally opened her eyes she looked at the position of the sun. She'd only been out there about an hour and a half. She looked at her skin, she still had her pale colour but she felt better because of the warmth. She rolled up the towel and picked up Pixie who was still sleeping on the ground next to where she was. She walked into the kitchen to see Brian cooking chips. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Putting down the towel and fox on the floor just outside the back door she walked in and hugged Brian.  
"Chip sandwiches for dinner?" He asked, jokingly.  
"Sure, I'm starving" she replied. She quickly glanced around the kitchen.  
"Where is everyone?" She asked.  
"Front room, Hot Fuzz is on"  
"Ahh, I'll leave you to it" she said as he carried on checking the chips.

As she walked into the front room she saw the film was at it's most gruesome part. The part when the part of the church got pushed off and landed on someone's head. Ew. She sat down next to Deacy on the sofa, Roger and Nicole were cuddled up on the loveseat and Freddie was in the armchair. She smiled at John quickly and he smiled back, then continued to watch the movie, she really likes this film. Not ten minutes later and Brian was walking in, plates of chip sandwiches in his hands, he gave everyone a plate before sitting down next to Becca and eating his.

The rest of the day flew by, the movie had finished and no-one had anything to do. Becca was feeling tired again, and by the time their tea was ready she was falling asleep where she stood. When she finished she walked up to hers and Brians room. Feeling really tired and a full belly she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	13. Early Morning Sickness?

Becca woke up the next morning. Brian was already awake and was tracing his finger up and down her arm. She smiled and looked up at him, he smiled at her. God, why was he so angelic? She kissed him good morning and then both decided to go downstairs. Freddie and John were already sat at the kitchen table with cups of coffee in their hands, they all smiled at each other and Brian sat down. Becca feeling really hungry went and got herself a bowl of coco pops. She was surprised when she first looked in the breakfast cupboard and saw them but she loved them so much. The quickly ate her first bowl while the awake members of Queen talked about the tour the next week. Not five minutes later Nicole came walking into the kitchen and sat next to Becca. They were becoming really close at the moment. Becca really liked her. They started talking about what they were going to do that day and when Becca told her about going to the doctors Nicole was ready to drop everything and go with her. Becca was shocked, she politely declined saying that she didn't have too, it was only a check up. Nicole made sure a couple of times afterwards and then agreed she would get on with her day.

Everyone had been ready for about an hour before Roger finally emerged from upstairs. He was always so lazy. Brian and Becca were ready to got to the doctors when Roger offered to go with them. They politely said no, and it was just a precaution, him and Nicole were exactly alike. They were both cautious and caring but at the same time they kept to their selves. Brian and Becca walked out of the door and down the long drive until they reached his car. As soon as they got in Becca asked unexpectedly  
"Why did Roger say he didn't want to leave nicole the other day" she blurted. "Well, I know he loves her, but I thought you guys went away loads" she said trying to make her point more clear.  
"Ah" said Brian. "Erm, I'm sure they won't mind me telling, but if they mention it, just make out you don't know" he said, starting the car and reversing onto the street. She nodded.  
"Well, last time we went over and toured Japan he left Nicole here, they had only just gotten together at that point and when we got back he just went home. Me and the others went to the pub to kind of celebrate being home. We were tired but we needed a few drinks." He paused. "Anyway, when we got back there were clothes all over the front room and they were laid sleeping on the sofa. We covered them up and we were out when they both woke up, when we got back Nicole had gone to bed and we asked Roger what had happened." He checked to see if she still got it, she did.  
"Anyway, he said that at the Airport he saw her and smiled at her but completely ignored her, he didn't mean too, but he was a rockstar and he'd been used to acting like that. When we asked if he was coming with us he said no, he looked really down. Anyway he said that when he got back it was about ten minutes until Nicole got there. They argued and he tried to break up with her to try and save her, he didn't want to break her heart and hurt her, but he was. They were both really heartbroken, and well, you can guess what happened after that. Anyway, now he hates being away from her and he's scared of going to Japan without her inc ase it happened again"  
Becca was shocked, she never knew that and never thought Roger was like that. They were nearly at the doctors.

When they got there, Brian put glasses on and tried to make his hair smaller. They checked in and were in the waiting room for a good ten minutes before being called out. During that ten minutes Becca had been sick several times and was hoping they'd find out what was happening. Being the girlfriend of one of the biggest rockstars had it's downfall, she'd never be able to go anywhere with him like a normal couple. They always had to watch their backs for paparazzi and if there was a slight chance they paparazzi did find them, they were fucked. When they were finally called out they went into the doctors room and explained what's happening.  
"Well, 5 days ago we found out I was pregnant" explained Rebecca.  
"I'm in college to be a midwife and I know all the stages of pregnancy, the thing is, I'm already suffering from morning sickness"  
"Right" said the doctor, slightly confused. This had never happened before.  
"Was this the first time you have had intercourse or tried for a baby" asked the doctor. "I know it's a personal question but we need to try and figure out what 's happening"  
"Erm" said Rebecca thinking, her memory was abit blurred.  
"No" blurted out Brian. "We had had sex one time before that"  
"Is there a chance you could have gotten pregnant then and not realised it?" Asked the doctor.  
"Erm, it could be" replied Becca. She tried to calculate in her head. Five days ago she found out, she was in a coma for about six days, so that was 11 days, and she had sex the day before that, so she conceived twelve days ago.  
"I don't think so" she said "I conceived twelve days ago"  
"Well, we normally say you get morning sickness around two weeks, give or take a few days. So you're perfectly fine" said the doctor, quite happy that she had helped figure this out. Becca felt herself smile and looked over to Brian. He was beaming.  
"Would you like to have a scan? It's a bit early but you might just be able to make out the foetus"  
"Yes please" said Becca and Brian in unison.  
They walked over to the small bed in the room and Becca lay down on it. She lifted up her top and stared down at her still flat belly. She felt the warm gel hit her stomach and she looked over to the monitor. As the doctor rubbed the thing that they use all over her belly she saw the screen pretty blank, then quickly she saw something, the doctor pointed it out and it was their little baby. Seeing her or him on the little screen made it so more realistic and oh my god, how much she wanted to have that little tiny human being in her arms.

It seemed like their time at the doctors had flew by, they were soon back in the car driving home. Brian had a huge smile on his face and Becca kept rubbing her belly. She loved bump so much. Bump being the baby's nickname 'till they had decided on two. They weren't too bothered gender, they would rather it be a surprise, but they were so happy. Becca was quite happy that her little baby had survived the accident, but then it would have even been a proper foetus yet.

They got home and walked in the door. Everyone was in the front room talking. They had the tv on but no-one was paying attention. They all looked up when the two walked in, quite a worried look on their faces, hoping it wasn't bad news. Nicole was the first to say something.  
"Are you okay, what happened. What did the doctor say"  
Becca decided to play with them a bit. She put a grave look on her face and sat down.  
"Erm-" she said, pausing for about a minute making everyone slight more worried.  
"They baby's fine" she screamed out in a rush. A huge smile on her face. The look of relief on everyone's face was amazing. They all got up and hugged her and Brian. Nicole spoke to Becca's belly.

Hello gorgeous, welcome the the family" she said. Everyone laughed and the rest of the day was quiet and happy for all of them.

* * *

_So, I think this is all I'm putting up for today&i know everything is happening really quickly but it was a while ago since I actually wrote these chapters and omg, what a mess they are._

_so, review and all that stuff!&thankyou for reading if you've still carried on reading up to this point!_

_much love, Nicole x_


	14. You Make the Rocking World Go Round

The next few days were quiet and no-one did much, they all just lounged around the house or sat in the garden playing with Pixie. They were all getting ready for Japan and sorting out their warm clothes. Becca's summer holidays were soon going to be over and she was thinking of dropping out of college. She knew she'd never see much of Brian if she went to college. As she had finished packing her suitcase she made a quick phone call to her parents to say bye and she'll drop in for a visit when they get back. After that she walked out of hers and Brian's room and went to go downstairs. Walking past Rogers and Nicole's room she noticed the door was open and she could hear Nicole screaming in frustration, she stood in the door way.  
"Do you want any help packing?" Asked Becs.  
"Oh, please if it's not a problem?" Answered Nicole.  
"No, it's fine" Becca smiled.  
As she helped Nicole pack her suitcase she started to hum Fat Bottomed Girls. It was a bit of a habit really and it annoyed her.  
"I love Fat Bottomed Girls" cried Nicole.  
"Are you gonna take me home tonight?  
Ah down beside that red fire light" Becca sang.  
"Are you gonna let it all hang out?" Nicole joined in  
"Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round" they sang together. They were both really good and their voices went together nicely. They carried on singing the song while packing the suitcase. What they didn't know is that Roger had walked past and heard them and they soon had gathered a crowd of Queen band members. They boys made sure that Nicole and Becca didn't notice them and before they finished they went downstairs.

The band spoke about them singing, they never really appreciated how good the girls could actually sing. They heard the girls laughing as they came down the stairs. They stood in the doorway with their cases in their hands.  
"Are you coming then?" Asked Nicole.  
One quick glance at the clock and the boys were up on their feet and grabbing their cases. It was 7pm. They were catching their private jet at 10 and the traffic to heathrow was quite mental. They had gotten there in less time than they expected so they had time to hang round the airport bars and shops before the paparazzi found out they were there. Becca had threw up a few more times before they got onto the jet.

When they boarded the jet it was a big shock to the girls, they were actually going to Japan! All the excitement got to Becca and she threw up again. She really didn't like morning sickness. She already felt tired of it and wanted it to go, she hadn't even had it a week and she wanted the next 10 to hurry up, and she was craving Coco Pops. This wasn't good. The next 12 hours on a plane to get to Tokyo wasn't going to be good, but she wanted to cheer on her boy from the wings. It would all be worth it.

About and hour into the flight Nicole and Becca were talking about what they'd do during the day, where they'd shop and eat and most of all, how they'd get to know each other even more. Then Freddie came over and talked to them.  
"Hey, erm, y'know earlier today?"  
"Yes" the girls said in union.  
"Well.." He paused. "We kind of heard you two singing. Well Roger did, then got us to listen"  
The look of horror on the girls faces were brilliant. They couldn't believe they had heard them.  
"We were wondering whether you two would like to sing backing vocals of some songs"  
Horror turned to shock, to surprise then to even more excitement!  
"YES!" They both screamed. Ever since they were little they had dreamt of singing with a band. Now they were girlfriends of the biggest rockstars on the planet and they were going to perform with them! Becca's life was getting even better.

* * *

**Wow. So sorry for the long wait but I've finally found some time to upload the next few chapters**

**Sorry if they seem rubbish, they were written sometime last year and I haven't read them in a while, and it's quite short really.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**


	15. Tokyo!

The next few hours on the plane flew by, but soon they were all getting pretty hungry. It was about 2am English time but they didn't know where abouts they were. They had the food that they were given and it was by far better than the normal aeroplane food. They all found it very hard to stay awake feeling warm and having a full belly but they had to. They couldn't suffer from jet lag because they wouldn't be able to play the first few shows. Becca was sat with Brian and they were talking about the oncoming week, well Brian was, Becca was moaning about how much she wanted Coco Pops and Nutella. They still had a good few hours left on the plane and decided they'd all sleep.

Becca drifted to sleep on the chair next to Brian's hugging her belly. She dreamt of her and Brian getting married. How fine and angelic he would look as she walked down the isle, there little daughter walking infront of he towards her daddy. She dreamt of them having more kids and living in a nice warm country in a big house and the beach just next door. How happy their kids would be and how her and Brian would stay together forever. This was a dream she never wanted to wake up from, but one rough bit of turbulence brought her out of her little world unexpectedly. She looked around warily and notice that everyone else was awake but looking very sleepy and confused. The turbulence woke them up too then. She looked at her watch and noticed they had been out for about five and a half hours meaning they only had about half an hour of the flight left. This made Becca happy. She hadn't been abroad ages. One thing she was dreading was the fans and paparazzi. She didn't know about Nicole, so they must have kept their relationship quiet for a while. They wondered how they did it. She didn't want to be found out just yet, her and Nicole's face on the cover of every newspaper and magazine in the world and all the fans hating on her. She couldn't cope with that as well as having a baby. She started to panic. Brian saw a look on Becca's face he'd not seen before. He asked her what was wrong and she told him all the excitement got to her, and that she's really tired. She hated lying to him, but she didn't want him to worry. It wasn't long and soon they were back on land, just not England. As soon as they got off the plane they could feel the heat. They noticed that some of their fans had gotten to the airport and Nicole and Becca started to panic. They didn't want to be caught just yet. The band said they'd say they were a couple of groupies from England, no-one would be bothered and it wouldn't be noted by all the paparazzi.

They finally made it to the Airport and Becca could hear the screams of fangirls from the barriers that stopped them from getting to the band. Becca didn't want to be mean, but all she could think was that she had Brian and Nicole had Roger and she found it funny how they all tried to get their attention. The band didn't do any autographs but just smiled and waved. They got to the five star hotel and crashed for the night. Becca was fast asleep in Brians arms and he was thinking about how much he loved her and how he was he going to take her on a perfect date tomorrow, at one of the best restaurants in Tokyo! With that thought he smiled to himself and drifted into a dreamless sleep with his princess and bump in his arms. He was so happy.


End file.
